4.8-Escape Through the Sewer
"Escape Through the Sewer" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Sitting at the edge of the dock, Tiffania waits as Saito continues to study the underwater jet. Luctiana soon joins her and points out Tiffa’s affection. Shy and reserved, Tiffa tries explaining the relationship Saito has with Louise, but Luctiana interjects stating that if Saito isn’t married, Tiffa has a chance, especially if Tiffania uses her looks a lot more. Suddenly, dragons roar from the sky, and by the time Saito emerges from the water again, Ari and Maddarf have detained Tiffa. Trying to separate the conflict Saito jumps in, but the elves explain that the Elven council wishes to see them to decide their fate. Meanwhile, on the Osland, Colbert and the academy students decide on a plan of action. The undine knights wish to fight any Elves that cross their path, but Colbert sensei protests. He believes that the Osland’s superior speed will save them any conflict as long as they keep moving. The group agrees after Kirche explains the faster they get there the better. Panning to the City where the council resides, Saito and Tiffa meet Bidashal on the landing pad. Without hesitation, Saito confronts him on their safety, but Bidalsha offers his help in rescuing them as long as Saito remains quiet. A few paces behind Bidalsha is Lord Eshmael, a council member who hates humans. Disgusted by Tiffa’s mixed parentage, Eshmael escorts them into the council chambers to address their fates. Eshmael addresses the power of void magic and the threat to their species if left unchecked. Lord Eshmael’s proposal is to kill them both in order to prevent their genocide. All around the room council members ring in agreement or defiance. Eshmael, disgusted by Tiffa, grabs her and tries to remove her from the room calling her “impure.” Enraged Saito, even though still bound, grabs one of his guard’s swords and attacks Eshmael. Protecting the council Lord, Ari magically spears his sword and slashes Saito’s right arm. With his guard down Ari levitates ten more swords from the other guards to surround Tiffa and Saito. As the council can still not decide, despite Saito’s actions to attack Eshmael, Saito and Tiffa are put into a prison cell to wait. Inside, Tiffa cleans Saito’s cut, and apologizes that Saito was mixed into this because of her. Trying to convince him to leave, Saito becomes angry and offers her the same promise he gave Louise to protect her no matter what. Overwhelmed by emotion, Tiffania offers her feelings to Saito. Taken aback by Tiffa’s sudden confession, Saito is speechless, and begging for one moment together Tiffa kisses Saito. Suddenly, Saito’s body steams and he passes out from pain as a new glyph is etched into his chest. Waking up on Tiffania’s lap, they discuss the familiar summoning and agree he is now her familiar as well as Louise’s. Part way through their discussion the door opens revealing Bidalsha, Ari, and Luctiana carrying Derflinger offering to help them escape. Back on the Osland, Malicorne uses his far vision magic to detect upcoming Elven ships. Still sticking to Colbert’s plan the Osland is put into full steam ahead and passes by the Elven ship. Infuriated the elves give chase and release their dragon knights. Meanwhile, in an underground waterway Saito, Tiffa, and the elves try to escape the city. Demanding to know the connection between Bidalsha and Joseph of Gallia, Saito finds out that the Bidalsha was afraid of the power of the void and only by submitting himself to Joseph could he try to help protect his people. Moved by his words, Tiffa promises to never abuse her powers, and Saito seconds that promise for Louise. After finally reaching the end of the tunnel the group finds the exit sealed and themselves surrounded by Elven warriors. Maddarf among the group of the guards Ari drops his guard to reason with his old friend. Maddarf sends two knives flying into Ari’s left arm and right leg stating that their orders were to kill. Threatening the lives of Ari and Luctiana with more daggers Saito blocks the final strike and charges in, but Luctiana tells him that killing them will only make things worse. Agreeing, Saito reverses Derf in a Rurouni Kenshin manner and proceeds to fight with the sword spine. At the same time the Osland ins under attack from dragon knights while Elf ships continue to pursue, as much as the academy students seem to hold off the ship is damage and is losing speed. Colbert decides to stop the shop to negotiate with the Elves, but just in case he hides Louise underneath to prevent them learning of her void magic. Back down in the tunnel,= Maddarf tries casting his sleep magic against Saito’s group, Luctiana manages to stop it with the vines growing along the tunnel wall but more soldiers poor in from the other end of the tunnel. Managing to dodge capture by running down a side tunnel, another dead end is found in a last ditch effort Bidalsha creates a barrier from surrounding bricks, but it won’t hold for long. The Osland is now under Elf control, but Louise remains hidden underneath at the same time Saito and his group are locked in the elf made chamber neither parties can escape. Trying not to lose faith Louise concentrates all her will on Saito, and Saito vice versa. Suddenly the Founder’s prayer book glows and reveals pages with new glyphs on them. Saito’s glyphs start glowing, and Louise starts chanting the words for a new spell. Within an instant a portal between the Osland and the dead end passageway appear. Confused and excited Saito and Louise hold hands, but Louise has spent too much energy and collapses it takes the power of Saito’s new glyph to reawaken Louise and the portal expands allowing everyone including the elves to escape the waterway. Back on the Osland, the elves have a hard time buying Colbert’s story, luckily Bidalsha appears and asks that the captain, one of his former students, lets them go. With the heavy influence of Bidalsha, everyone is let go. Ari and Luctiana decide to go with the humans since they can’t return home, but Bidalsha decides to remain in Elven territory underground, but still pulling strings. Later, as everyone regroups, Saito explains what happened to him, but while asking Colbert about his new glyph, he accidentally gives away what happened to him and Tiffa in the prison cell. Irate, Siesta, Louise, and Tabitha chase Saito down for (what in their minds was) cheating on each of them. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page << F4-7 Elf of the Desert - [[4.9-Tabitha's_Coronation|'F4-9 Tabitha's Coronation >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Anime